


[Podfic] (You Turn Me) Inside Out

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, how to kill selkiemores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Apparently, the Wolf School teaches a different method of killing selkiemores than the Cat School does. Aiden has some objections to Lambert's strategy.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] (You Turn Me) Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(You Turn Me) Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605495) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



**Title:** (You Turn Me) Inside Out  
**Author:** inexplicifics  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Aiden/Lambert  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:07:01, mp3  
**Warnings:** canon-typical selkiemore guts

 **Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c9yn2omq8qlrc0a/%2528You_Turn_Me%2529_Inside_Out.mp3/file)


End file.
